Project Z
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: izaya was walking down the streets and he met a cute little creature named zorua, who was being chase by a man in a lab coat and two Houndooms, later on they became good friends, but well zorua tell izaya her past. (sorry about the bad summary, possibility have some humor).
1. Chapter 1

Izaya was walking down the streets of ikebukuro; looking for his favorite monster until he found shizuo-Chan fighting a fox like creature mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet, blue eyes, and a white collar.

The little creature dodges the thrown car, and did an evil yet cute giggle. The little creature ran looking back at shizuo, without looking it bump into izaya.

"Hey watch you are looking, you big bully"! Zorua said angry. Izaya don't notice it talk. Izaya pick up Zorua and hug it to death.

"Are you the cutest thing I ever seen" izaya said enchantedly. Izaya keep on hugging the creature, until he saw shizuo.

"Well, I did not know you like those cute little fuzz balls". He said confused.

"Hey! Who are you calling a fuzz ball"?! She said angry. Izaya and shizuo were surprise.

"I did not know you can talk". He said surprise.

"I'm using Telepathy, but that's not the only trick I know". She said with a smile

Zorua jumps out of his arm and transform in to him. Izaya was a surprise that it look like him; it's was like looking in a mirror. Shizuo started to laugh at the top of his lungs.

"What's so funny, shizuo-Chan"? Said izaya confuse.

Shizuo pointed at its butt, and revels a tail. He grabs its tail and it flip back in to its true form.

"Well, gotta run, see ya". She said with a giggle. She took off running. Izaya ran after her. Shizuo try his best to keep up with them, but he was too busy laughing.

Zorua flip into a lion like creature with a smoke like mane and brown fur. It turns around and breathes fire. Everyone ran in terror to get away from the fire. As so as it was close and clear, entei flip back into Zorua and the fire disappears.

"Well, I took care of that". She said cleverly as she walks away until she heard a gunshot and pain in her leg. She howls in pain. She got back on her feet slowly. Someone has thrown an electric net at Zorua. She jump back to dodge the net, in which it misses. A man with a lab coat appears out of nowhere.

"What do you want"? She growled.

"I need you to come back to the laboratory". He said.

"Never!" I will never go back there again"! She said angrily.

"Then, you leave me with no choice". He said as he snap his fingers and two dogs with a pair of curled horns appeared. "Attack". he ordered. One of the houndoom let out a powerful flamethrower, but Zorua dodges the attack with eases. She took off running.

"Don't let her get away". He ordered. The two houndooms did as they were told and ran after her. Zorua try her best run as fast as she could, but the bullet in her leg makes it hard to run fast. One of the houndoom fired another flamethrower; Zorua barely dodge the attack, got burn a little. The other houndoom jump right in front of Zorua and slash her with his claw, leaving claw marks on her cheek. She slams into the wall, and fainted.

One of the houndooms picks her up with its mouth. They were about to take off until something sharp has been thrown at its leg causing the houndoom to drop Zorua. The two houndooms turn their heads to see izaya.

"Hey, how about you pick on someone your size". Said izaya. The two houndooms growls at him, ready to attack at him at any moment. Zorua wake up saw izaya and the two houndooms. Izaya smirked and took off running. The two houndooms forget all about Zorua and ran after izaya.

It's been hours since the attack, Zorua was walking in the cold, wet rain. She was searching for shelter, until she heard footsteps. She turns around and saw a man. She took off running for her life. She ran down an ally, but to found out it was a dead end. She tries to find an exit, but no way to get out. She can hear the footsteps coming closer. She was shaking in fear. She turns around, and saw the man a few feet always from her.

"What do you want"! She said scarily. He just walks closer and closer to her. "Stay away from me"! She said scarily. He reaches out his hand. Zorua close her eyes, prepare for the worst. She filch by the gentle touch. She slowly opens her eyes at see a hand on the side of her face. She can see the man's face clearly under the hoodie; it was the one who save her from those houndooms earlier.

"Now, now don't be afraid". he said as He led out a friendly smile. He picks her up carefully by the neck. He held her in his arms. He looks at her and saw scratches, burn marks, and gun shot. "Look what they did to you, poor little guy, let's get you to Shinra's place okay little buddy". He said as he walk off with Zorua in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya walk up the step with Zorua still in his arms, and walk to a door.

"Shinra! I got a surprise for you"! Said izaya as he knocks on the door and hides Zorua behind his back.

"Coming"! A few seconds later a man in a lab coat opens the door. "What is it this time, izaya do you know what time it is"? He said as he was tilting his glasses.

"I know it's late, but I need you to help a friend of my". He said smiling.

Shinra look around but saw no one. "With who? I don't see anyone". He show Zorua to him, and he grabs her. "Well, are you the cutest thing in ever seen"! He said as he twirls around, hugging her to death. "Hey Celty come in here"! His beloved Celty came in her pajamas to the living room and started to texting on her PDT.

[What is it, shinra?] He showed her the little creature in front of her. [Where did find this adorable creature!]

"I don't know izaya found it" said shinra as he and Celty (more like shinra) turn their heads toward izaya.

"I find it, wondering around through the streets". He said.

They turn their head back toward Zorua and Celty notice a collar. [Hey, what that around its neck]

Shinra look around at the collar and found a tag. "It's said project Z"? He said

[What does that mean?] Celty typed.

"I don't know" he said as he scratches his head. "Hey izaya, does it has a name, is it a girl or a boy"?

"I don't know, how about you tell them"! He said.

They both look completely confuse, until she spoke. "My name is Zorua and I'm a girl". She said as They both were surprise.

"You can talk"! Said shinra surprise as he almost drops her.

"Telepathy to be corrected". Izaya said smirked.

Shinra took a closer look at Zorua, and saw the scratches. "What happen to you, you got burnt mark and scratches all over you, and oh look at this you got shot" he turns his head to look at izaya angrily. "Izaya, did you do this"!

"No, I found her being chase by this man and two dogs with a pair of horns". He said waving his hands.

"Wait; did you just say two Dogs with a pair of horns"? He said confusingly.

"Yep, they also had a devil like tail, and they can breathe fire". Izaya said while smiling.

"Okay"? Said shinra confusingly.

He gives him a glare. "You don't believe me, but yet there's a headless woman and a monster that can left a trunk".

"Alright, aright I'm just patch her up; okay you two can chitchat". He said as he brings Zorua to a room, and set her on a table. She was just sitting, but when shinra came back with a needle. She totally freak out. "What are you doing"! She said freaking out.

"Don't worry; this is not going to hurt". He said calmly. He tries to grab at her, but she jump off the table and on to his head. He face planted the table, she jumps off of his head and landed on the floor.

Izaya and Celty were in the living room chatting, until they heard crashing from the other room. They open the door and Zorua ran out of the room while shinra was lying on the floor. [Shinra, what happen?]

"I don't know I was just going to give her the shot, so she will fall asleep while I can get that bullet out and stitch her up, but she freak out"? He explained.

"Hey, where is Zorua"? Said izaya. They look around try to find her.

"Great, she hiding" said shinra as he sighed. "Well, let's go find her" he said.

They look around and izaya found Zorua under the couch. "C'mon Zorua, come out of there"! Zorua saw a hand with a ring on its forefinger reach under the sofa. As soon as his hand was close to her face, she bites him. "Ow"! Izaya pulls his hand out under the couch.

Shinra and Celty came running toward izaya. "Izaya, what happen"?! He said worried.

"She bit me"! Said izaya angrily.

"Let me see; oh my it's bleeding pretty badly". He said seriously as they got up and went into the other room.

Zorua felt guilty for biting him, so she came out under the couch and went to the other room. As soon as she walks into the room, the door close and Celty grabs her. "Celty, hold on to her". Shinra shouted.

"Hey, you cheated" said Zorua as she struggles to break free from the dullahan's arms.

The underground doctor injected her with the needle and Zorua started to feel drowsy. "Okay Celty, put her on the table". He said. Celty did as she was told and put Zorua gently on the table. Zorua started to become wobbly and then knock out cold. She curls up into a ball.

"See, my plan works like a Charm". Said izaya cleverly.

[Oh my gosh, she even more cuter, when she asleep] Celty texted.

"She even more adorable, when asleep, I just went to hug her". Said izaya enchantly as he patted Zorua's fur lightly.

"Alright you two, go in the living room, while I get that bullet out, okay". Said shinra.

An hour later, shinra came out of the room. "Zorua well be alright". He said.

[Can we see her] she texted.

"Sure" he said. They went into the room and found Zorua cuddled up in a pink fluffy blanket. She was bandages wrap around her leg, but still adorable. Izaya patted her lightly again. "For now, she needs rest". Said shinra quietly.

They walk out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Hey shinra". He said.

"What now, izaya" said shinra.

"Can I sleep here tonight"? he said.

"No". he said.

"But why"? He whined.

"Because I don't want you here"? he said.

"C'mon shinra, it's late and it's raining". He whined.

"Fine, you can sleep here".

"YAY"! He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning; Zorua just woke up, and still a little tired. She climb out of the pink, fluffy blanket, jump off of the table. She scratches the door, and the door opens. "Good morning Zorua"! Izaya shouted.

She got spooked. "Don't do that"! She shouted.

"Oh what's wrong, did I scare you half to death, poor Zorua". He said as he pats Zorua. She growls at him and tries to bite him, but he pulls his hand away. "Ha, you miss me". She glared at him. "You look even cuter, when you're angry".

"I'm not cute"! She shouts angrily.

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

It went on for a minute, "stop this right now, you two"! They both stop arguing and look at shinra. "Seriously you two, geez". He tilts his glasses and walk away.

Zorua have an evil little grin on her face and she flips into Izaya. Izaya turn to see himself, and he freak out. "Hey! Who said you can turn into me"! Shinra turn his head to see two Izaya's. He burst into laughter as soon as the real Izaya chasing the fake one. "Come back here, Zorua"!

Shinra was recording them, while the one chases the other. "Got you". Izaya grab her tail and she flip back into her true from and she land in his arm. "What are you going to now, Zorua"! He holds on to her tight in his arms.

"Simple". She bites his hand and he let goes off her.

"Ow, hey you cheated"!

"Well, you cheated first"!

"What do you mean"?

"I fought I hurt you, that I felt bad for biting you, but you were acting"?

"Aw, does Zorua have feelings for me, how cute".

"Shut the hell up".

"My, my harsh words from something so cute"!

She growls at him and attacks him. He was shock in surprise and fall down. She was sitting on top of his chest and giggling. "Got you".

"Your more troubling then I fought you were". Zorua jumps off of him, and he gets up. He dusts himself off.

Zorua looks at him and giggles at him. Shinra picks up Zorua and looks at her. "I did not know you can shape shift".

"It's not shape shift, it's an illusion".

"Illusion, but its looks so real".

"Well, that proves how powerful my illusions are". She laughs and flips into shinra.

Izaya burst into laughter and was rolling on the ground. "Whoa, it's like looking in a mirror"! He took a good look at his double ganger until he finds a tail. "Why do I have a tail"?

"It's happen when I'm in a human form".

"Oh, I see".

Zorua giggle and flip into Izaya again "Hey, don't turn into me"!

Shinra burst into laughter again. "Maybe I should go in pubic like this".

"Don't you even dare"!

"Zorua, I...I dare you to go out in pubic like that"

"Okay"! She ran toward to the door.

"Hey, get back here". But he was too late she already ran out the door. "Got you". Izaya got her before she can even run down the stair. He grabs her tail and she flips back into her true from and landed in Izaya's arms.

"Let go of me you big bully". She struggle to get out of Izaya arm.

"No, oh my gosh you're such a little kid".

"You're too".

Izaya knocks on the door. "Shinra let me in".

"No".

"But why?" he whined.

"Because I'm busy".

"But what I'm going do with her".

"You can keep her".

"No, I can't keep her".

"Yeah, I don't want to hang with this idiot".

"Hey"!

"Sure you can, just don't kill each other".

"Fine". They both said. Izaya put Zorua down and they both walk away.

They both were walking down a street. Zorua started to get tired. "Izaya, I'm tired of walk".

"Well I'm not going to carry you". She growl at him. She jumps on his shoulder and climb in his hood. "What are you doing"?

"I'm just going to sleep in your hood"

"Whatever just don't bother me". He walks around until he found the Russian sushi, his stomach started to rumble. "Hey Simon". He wave at him.

"Oh hello Izaya, eat Russian sushi, it's good for you".

"Yeah, yeah I'll have the usual, please". Izaya ordered.

"Right away"! Simon nodded with a smile.

So, as Simon brings a plate of ootoro, Zorua woke up to the smell of sushi. She jumps out of Izaya's hood and landed on the table. "Hey, I want some sushi, let me have some". She whined.

"No, in fact this is your punishment for biting me, transforming into me, and attacking me". He started eating the sushi.

"Please". She begged.

She gave him the puppy eyes. He can't help but thinking to himself 'cuteness is evil'. He was about to explode if this keeps up. "Fine, Simon can I had another plate of ootoro, please".

"Coming right up". Simon shouted.

She laughs in victory. As soon as Simon sets the sushi in front of her, she took a bite of it and her eyes widen and sparkle. Izaya chucked at her as she started to glob down the sushi. "What so funny"?

"Nothing, it's just the way you eat it's so adorable". He smiled.

"For the billion times, I'm not cute"! She yelled.

"But you're adorable; in fact you're the cutest creature ever".

She growls at him and about to attack him until someone grabs her and hugs her. "Oh my gosh, she adorable, is she a girl, please tell me she a girl, what's her name".

"Izaya, a little help here". She said as she struggles to get out of the girl's grip.

"No can do". He continued eating his sushi.

"Please"! She begged.

"Fine, Erika put her down, please".

"Fine". Erika did as she was told and she put her back on the table. "Sorry for hugging you to death".

"It's alright, it happens often".

"Oh Erika, Togusa, Walker, and Dotachin. What bring you around"? He greeted.

"Well, we were walking around until, Erika look through the window and saw your pet". Kadote pointed at Zorua.

"Hey! I'm not his pet"! She shouted.

She growled at him. "You look even cuter, when you're angry".

Togusa gives Zorua a nudge and laugh at her. "I'll show you cute". She jumps and flips into a lion. Togusa and the others ran out the door.

She giggles and turns back into her true form. Izaya walk toward her and smiled. "Wow, nice one Zorua".

"Thanks". She said as she giggles.

"C'mon Zorua, let's get moving".

"Okay". She said cheerful. Zorua jump on his shoulder while Izaya grabs his wallet out of his coat.

He pays for the food and walk out of the restaurant.

"So, Zorua how did you piss off Shizu-chan", he asked.

"Who Shizu-chan"? She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"You know that guy, who throws that car at you yesterday". He said

"Oh you mean that guy, yeah well what happen was".

~flashback~

I was eating some food from a restaurant; one of the employees caught me eating and calls animal control. Animal control came and tries to catch me, but I was too sneaky.

One of the stupid employees opens the back door to take out the garbage, so I ran out the door and the animal control chase after me.

I wasn't looking where I was going, so I bump into Shizu-chan. He looks at me, and picks me up by the tail. "You put me down right now before I kill you"!

"Aw, how cute". I growl at him. "I should make you my pet". He laughed.

He puts me back on the ground. "Hey, you know what's funny".

"What"? He asked.

"This". I flip into Shizu-chan. He was surprise. Everyone laugh at me, because of the tail. He grabs my tail and I turn back into my true form. I took off running and he chases me.

~flashback over~

"So, that's what happens" she said.

"Hey, can you change into Shizu-chan".

"Sure". Zorua jump off of his shoulder and flip into Shizuo.

Izaya burst into laughter. He grabs his phone and started recording. "Hey Zorua, do a little dance okay".

Zorua did the goofiest dance in the world. "Look at me, I'm Shizu-chan, I'm the strongest man in the world".

"Zorua, keep on doing that". He said while laughing.

Zorua stop when she saw Shizu-chan behind Izaya. "Zorua what's wrong, it's like you seen a ghost". She pointed, and Izaya turns around. "Oh hello Shizu-chan, what are you doing here".

"Nothing, I was walking around, until I saw you and that fuzz ball".

"Hey"! She flips back into her true form. "I'm no fuzz ball".

"Whatever, hand me your phone, flea". He said angrily.

"Why"? He said.

"So, I can delete that video". He said.

"Nope". He said cheerfully.

"Give me your damn phone, or I'm going to break your damn neck". He said angrily.

"If you want my phone, you well had to catch me first". He took off running. "C'mon Zorua, let get out of here".

"Hey, get your ass back over here". He chase after them.

Hours later, they finally lost Shizu-chan. Izaya was walking toward his apartment with Zorua in his arms. "Today was fun wasn't Zorua".

No response. "Zorua"? He looks at Zorua, and she was asleep. "Oh, you're asleep".

He opens the door to his apartment; he set his coat on the couch and carefully sets Zorua on top of his coat. He went to his desk and start typing on his computer.

An hour later, Zorua wake up and found her sleeping on the couch. She looks around and found Izaya in his bed.

Zorua have an evil grin, she flip into Shizuo and walk next to Izaya. She taps him on the shoulder. Izaya woke up, and freaks out almost falling out of his bed. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing"!

Shizu-chan did an evil giggle. "Got you, Izaya".

"Zorua"? He said

"Yep". she flips back into her true form and landed on his bed. "The one and only".

"Don't do that". He grabs Zorua, and hugs her to death.

"Izaya, let go of me, your squeezing me to death". She said as she struggles to get out of his grip.

"Nope, until you said you're sorry". He said.

"Never"! She said.

"Then I'm not letting you go". He hugs Zorua tighter.

"Fine! I'm sorry"! He lets go of Zorua. "Happy now".

"Yep". He has a big stupid smile.

Zorua attacks him, but instead of biting and scratching, she was licking his face. Izaya was laughing.

"You know what, Zorua". He said as pets Zorua's fur.

"What"? She asked.

"I think it's a new start of a beautiful friendship?" he said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
